New Town All Stars Z: Extras
by VideoGameNerd123
Summary: Extra fanfics about New Towns' new protectors, the New Town All Stars. Chapter 1- Tickle Tortue Conker, Diddy, Daisy, and Banjo tickle Toadette for revenge and for fun. Will Toadette survive the tickling she'll receive? Read, review, and enjoy!


**At the lab...**

"So, I heard Toadette's ticklish." Diddy said.

"How'd you know that?" Daisy asked.

"Well, Banjo told me about how ticklish Toadette is. He said her most ticklish part is her belly. He tried tickling her at the football game and when Toadette was in a funk." Diddy explained.

"Toadette's weakness is being tickled... bingo!" Conker exclaimed as he snapped his fingers.

"What do you mean?" Diddy asked.

"Well, now that we know Toadette's weakness, we can use it against her, or just for fun. But in this case, against her. Quick! What did Toadette do to you guys in the last few days?" Conker asked.

"Well, she popped up with a freaky mask and yelled 'BOO!'. That almost scared the living daylights out of me!" Diddy said.

"And she changed all of the sports programs to... ugh!... EDUCATIONAL PROGRAMS! AND SHE PUT GLUE ON MY SEAT TO KEEP ME FROM RUNNING!" Daisy said.

"And while I wasn't looking, she took my fruit smoothie and made a run for it!" Conker said.

"So, it's official." Diddy said.

"Yep." Daisy replied.

"Toadette's going down!" Conker said, thus, just the beginning of their revenge.

* * *

**At Toadette's house...**

Toadette sat on her bed, waiting for Banjo to come back with a surprise. She heard a thump at the bedroom door. Toadette opened it to see Conker, Diddy, and Daisy standing before her.

"Hi guys!" Toadette exclaimed as she waved her left hand.

"Hey, Toadette. Listen, you wouldn't happen to be... I dunno... ticklish, are you?" Conker asked as he eyed Toadette susiciously.

"W-what?! Ticklish? N-no!" Toadette stutered nervously.

"Don't lie! Banjo told me how ticklish you are!" Diddy said.

"Banjo told you?! That traitor!" Toadette exclaimed.

"And don't forget the time when you scared me with that mask!" Diddy said.

"What about the time you forced me to watch educational programs?!" Daisy asked.

"Or the time you snatched my smoothie! Now, it's payback time!" Conker said.

"Not payback time! Not now!" Toadette screamed as she ran to quickly dive undercovers. Conker, Diddy, and Daisy tried to pull the covers off of Toadette, who was trying to keep herself covered. "No, please! Leave me be!" She pleaded.

After a few failed attemps, the other three All Stars finally succeded and threw the covers onto the floor. Toadette looked to see Daisy on the right side, Diddy on the left side, and Conker in the middle. They all wiggled their fingers and had wicked, crooked smiles on their faces as the closed in on Toadette.

"You two take the sides. I'll go for her belly." Conker said.

"Please don't do it!" Toadette pleaded.

"Don't do what?" Diddy mocked.

"Tickle me!" Toadette said.

"If you insist!" Daisy said as she, Diddy, and Conker pinned Toadette down started tickling her mercesslessly. "Cootchie cootchie coo!" They teased. All Toadette could do was shriek as Daisy and Diddy were torturing her sides and Conker blew raspberries in her helpless belly.

"CONKER! YOUR MUZZLE FUR MAKES THIS WORHOHOHOHORSE!" Toadette shrieked in laughter as she felt tears pricking the corners of her eyes. She felt herself getting tortured by two pairs of hand and raspberries.

"Hey, Toadette, I'm back- Oh my son of a gun! What's going on here?" Banjo asked as he returned. Conker, Diddy, and Daisy stopped tickling Toadette, shocked as they were as Toadette got up and ran straight to him.

"Banjo! Thank goodness you're back! While you were away, Conker, Diddy, and Daisy started tickling me to no end! It was torture!" Toadette explained.

"I don't believe this..." Banjo said.

"Yeah! Shame on you all!" Toadette said.

"Why am I not invited to this?" Banjo asked.

"Banjo!" Toadette whined.

"Well, feel free to join! We were just about to start!" Conker insisted.

"With pleasure!" Banjo said as he had a wicked smile on his face as he wiggled his fingers. Conker, Diddy, and Daisy did the same. Toadette started getting scared, so she ran to the bathroom. She locked the door as she heard her friends laugh from the other side.

"Hey, come out, Toadette!" Daisy pleaded.

"No way! The second I come out, you guys are just gonna tickle me!" Toadette protested.

"Toadette, could we talk?" Banjo asked.

"I dunno..." Toadette said unsurely.

"C'mon, I promise. It's only me!" Banjo promised.

Toadette peaked out of the door. "Just talking? No tickling?"

"Yeah." Banjo replied.

"So. what is it you wanna talk about?" Toadette asked as she stepped out.

"Well, when I was little, my older siblings used to love to hold me down and tickle me till I couldn't even breathe." Banjo said as he wrapped his left arm around Toadette. "What I'm saying is, you're not the only one who's ticklish. Why, even Conker, Diddy, and Daisy are just as ticklish as we both are."

"Well, I guess that does make me feel better." Toadette said as she hugged Banjo.

Banjo hugged Toadette back. "Good. 'Cause there's something I wanna do." He said as a devious smile crept upon his face, making Toadette uncomfortable as she started squirming in his grasp, but Banjo had a firm hold on her. "Don't even bother, your squirming just makes me wanna tickle you more."

"No! Please don't tickle me!" Toadette pleaded. Banjo ignored her plea as he ran his claws on Toadette's lower belly. She started laughing as he did that while he carried her to the living room. As soon he got there, Banjo pinned Toadette to the couch as he mercelessly tickled Toadette.

"BANJO! STOHAHAHAHAHAP! PLEHEHEHEASE JUST LET ME GOHOHO!" Toadette pleaded as she squirmed under him.

"Clearly, you're in no position to be talking like that. You know what that means? More raspberries!" Banjo exclaimed.

"NOHOHOHO! NOT THAT AGAIN! YOU KNOW I CAN'T STAND GETTING RASPBERRIES!" Toadette pleaded as she kicked her feet.

Banjo ignored her pleas once again and started blowing raspberries in her belly.

"NOHOHOHOHOHO! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! CUT IT OUT!" Toadette pleaded as had tears at the corners of her eyes as Banjo started blowing raspberries to 'Levels' by Avicci. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP IT! BLOWING RASPBERRIES TO 'LEVELS' IS JUST MORE TICKLY! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Banjo lifted his head. "That's why I'm doing that!" He said before he continued. Toadette had been shrieking, squirming, and threating for eight minutes until she finally kicked Banjo off her. All Toadette could do, since she was almost out of breath, was cling helplessly to the stair railing.

Banjo grabbed her legs and tried to pry Toadette off. "You can't get away from me, Toadette! I'm the tickle monster, and I'll get you good!" He joked.

"No! Just don't tickle me!" Toadette pleaded.

"Hm, what if I tried down here?" Banjo asked as he started tickling the back of Toadette's knees, Toadette tried to hold in her laughter. "Aw, c'mon! Don't fight it! I know you wanna laugh!" he teased as Toadette shook her head. "Man, I'm gonna need more help."

"Did someone say they needed help?" Conker asked as he, Diddy, and Daisy walked in the living room.

"Yeah. Toadette's putting up a fight and I need all your help!" Banjo said.

"Don't worry, we'll help." Conker smirked as he walked near Toadette. "As for you, get ready to laugh!" He said.

"There's no way- Hehehe- You guys are gonna make me laugh." Toadette said as she tried to hold her giggles.

"Good!" Conker said as he helped Banjo tickle the back of Toadette's knees, accidentally letting out a few giggles as she tried to hang on. Soon, Daisy and Diddy helped tickle Toadette. She immediately laughed as she felt forty fingers scattering on the back of her knees. Toadette let go as her friends were now tickling her to the couch. Daisy and Diddy tickled her underarms, Conker tickled her sides, and Banjo tickled her tummy.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! GUYS! PLEASE! STAHAHAHAHAP! I HATE BEING TICKLED!" Toadette laughed as she squirmed as though it were do or die.

"Well, I guess it's too bad!" Daisy teased.

"Besides, this is for revenge and for fun!" Diddy teased.

"IT'S NOT FUN FOR MEHEHEHEHEHE! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Toadette laughed.

"Hey, Toadette, you know what it's time for?" Banjo asked as he and the others stopped tickling Toadette.

"Gasp... pant... what?" Toadette asked.

"Raspberry time!" Banjo said.

"No please! No more raspberries!" Toadette pleaded.

"Hey, guys, you may wanna hold Toadette tighter." Banjo said. Conker, Diddy, and Daisy nodded their heads as they tightened their grips. Banjo blew a very strong raspberry in Toadette's tummy again. Poor thing...

"NOHOHOHOHOHO! EEEEEEKK! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STAHAHAHAHAHAP! I CAN'T BREAHEHETHE!" Toadette shrieked. Seeing that Toadette had enough, the four stopped tickling her.

"Well, we done our revenge!" Daisy said.

"That wasn't too bad, now was it?" Banjo asked.

"That... was... horrible!" Toadette panted.

"Well, now it's over, so you're free!" Conker said.

"Thank goodness! Finally!" Toadette said as she hugged Banjo.

Banjo hugged Toadette back. "There. See? We all had fun. And now it's over... or is it?" Banjo asked as he tickled Toadette once more.

"HEY! HAHAHAHA! I THOGHT YOU WERE DONE!" Toadette laughed as she squirmed in Banjo's embrace.

Banjo stopped tickling her. "Now we are!"

"So, while you guys are here, you wanna sleep over?" Toadette asked.

"Sure!" The others replied as their fingers brushed up against Toadette's sides, then Banjo blew the last raspberry, causing her to laugh and squirm uncontrollably.


End file.
